Copacabana
Copacabana di Barry Manilow è una canzone presente nell'episodio Passioni segrete, il diciassettesimo della Quarta Stagione. Sam prima rivela a Blaine negli spogliatoi dei ragazzi che la sua passione segreta è che gli piace Barry Manilow. Poi lo ammette a tutto il glee club nervosamente. La canzone inizia a suonare e Sam indossa uno dei vestiti di Barry Manilow che ha indossato quando cantava Copacabana. Sam si prepara mentre canta la canzone. Brittany si alza per ballare e va a prendere Jake, e mentre comincia a ballare, il resto delle Nuove Direzioni canta di sottofondo e si alzano per ballare, Unique e Tina suonano un tamburello e Ryder sbatte sui sedili le bacchette. Brittany e Artie interpretano Lola e Rico. Mentre Sam completa la sua parte solista, tutti lo applaudono, dicendo che era coraggioso da parte sua averlo rivelato. Poi, uno per uno, tutti le Nuove Direzioni cominciano a rivelare che anche a loro piace Barry. Sam è sorpreso e tutti lo ringraziano perchè ha reso più facile per loro di ammettere che anche a loro piace Barry. Testo della canzone Sam: Her name was Lola, she was a showgirl With yellow feathers in her hair and a dress cut down to there She would merengue and do the cha-cha And while she tried to be a star Tony always tended bar Across the crowded floor, they worked from 8 til 4 They were young and they had each other Who could ask for more? Sam (New Directions): At the copa (copa!) Copacabana (Copacabana) The hottest spot north of Havana (here) At the copa (copa!) Sam with New Directions: Copacabana Music and passion were always the fashion At the copa.... (Sam: they fell in love) New Diretions: Copa, Copacabana Sam with New Directions harmonising: His name was Rico He wore a diamond He was escorted to his chair, he saw Lola dancing there And when she finished, he called her over But Rico went a bit too far Tony sailed across the bar And then the punches flew, and chairs were smashed in two There was blood and a single gun shot But just who shot who? Sam (New Directions): At the copa (copa!) Copacabana (Copacabana) The hottest spot north of Havana (here) At the copa (copa!) Sam with New Directions: Copacabana Music and passion were always the fashion At the copa.... (Sam: she lost her love) New Directions: Copa, Copacabana Copa, Copacabana, Copacabana Music and passion, always the fashion Ooooh, oooh, oooh Sam with New Directions harmonising: Her name is Lola, she was a showgirl, But that was 30 years ago, when they used to have a show Now it's a disco, but not for Lola, Still in the dress she used to wear, Faded feathers in her hair She sits there so refined, and drinks herself half-blind She lost her youth and she lost her Tony Now she's lost her mind Sam (New Directions): At the copa (copa!) Copacabana (Copacabana) The hottest spot north of Havana (here) At the copa (copa!) Sam with New Directions: Copacabana Music and passion were always the fashion At the copa.... (Sam: don't fall in love) Sam (New Directions): (Copa) Don't fall in love (Copacabana) Don't fall in love (Copacabana) (Copacabana) Sam with New Directions: Copacaba-a-na Curiosità *Sam doveva cantare I Knew You Were Trouble di Taylor Swift ma poi è stata cambiata con questa per ragioni sconosciute. Galleria di foto Samcapo2.jpg Caposam.jpg Capocabana.jpg Video Navigazione en:Copacabana es:Copacabana fr:Copacabana Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 4 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Sam Evans